


Under the Pale Moonlight

by Zyler_Greedy69



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Idiots in Love, Loneliness, Lonely Harry, M/M, Songfic, lonely Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: Harry is lonely, but he finds someone else that is lonely too. Would they continue to be lonely? Or would they be lonely together?(Songfic! This Side of Paradise by Coyote Theory.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	Under the Pale Moonlight

_Ask me why my heart's inside my throat  
I've never been in love, I've been alone  
Feel like I've been living life asleep  
Love so strong it makes me feel so weak_  
  
  
Eight Year started with the most changes, smiles are brighter, and yet there is still a certain sadness in the air. I feel alone, why do I feel alone? Ron and Hermione are with me and yet the loneliness is killing me. They’re together now, I understand that they’re going to be together most of the times but why do I feel left out? I tried recuperating Ginny’s feelings but I can’t, it feels like it’s wrong. She accepted that I couldn’t be with her and decided to stay as friends, now she’s with McLaggen and here I am wondering why I’m alone. Looking around, I couldn’t feel any love from anyone, until my eyes landed on a particular blonde. His blonde hair is now longer than it used to be, but why? I didn’t know the reason until I looked at everyone who was looking at him, heated glares were sent towards him.  
  
His hair held tight by a ribbon, showing his face. Cold grey eyes were stuck watching McGonagall deliver her speech and when those grey eyes landed on Harry’s green eyes. The world slowed-down as Harry stared at those empty, sad, and cold eyes, is this what love is? It made Harry feel like that everyone else isn’t relevant and the only relevant thing is to protect the bearer of those eyes. The lack of emotions from those eyes made Harry held his chest to feel the beating of his heart. It made him feel vulnerable once more.  
  
  
_Our fingers dancing when they meet  
You seem so lonely  
(Are you lonely?)  
I'll be the only dream you seek  
So if you're lonely, no need to show me,  
If you're lonely come be lonely with me_  
  
  
They were roommates, many thought that we wouldn’t last long in a room together. I saw him flinch whenever my eyes lock on him, every night I see him reading under the moonlight sky with a small lamp. His blonde locks were behind his ears, showing his storm grey eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky. He saw me look at him, he gave me a small nod before turning the lamp off and going to his bed. Harry laid in his bed, dreaming about how beautiful those grey eyes were. His dreams were a shock to him as he dreams himself holding hands with the owner of those eyes, holding him tightly without a care to the world.  
  
  
_Lonely (Are you lonely?)  
Passion is crashing as we speak  
You seem so lonely  
(Are you lonely?)  
You're the ground my feet won't reach  
So if you're lonely, Darling you're glowing  
If you're lonely come be lonely with me_  
  
  
He sees Malfoy wandering the halls all alone, sometimes he is with Parkinson and Zabini but most of the time he’s alone. Alone, that’s what Harry felt too. His tries to talk with Malfoy were always stopped by Malfoy avoiding him like he’s the plague. He is so near yet so far, that’s what is on Harry’s mind. The man in his dreams was a few feet away and yet it feels like they’re on the opposite ends of the world. Scrutinizing gazes were always sent towards Malfoy, and it made Harry mad seeing him drop his head low and walk away as fast as he could.  
  
One night he saw Malfoy gazing through the window once more, with who knows what’s inside his head. His face looked beautiful under the moonlight, his eyes showed how in pain he was. Harry wanted to reach out but he didn’t until he saw tears fall from Malfoy’s eyes. He stood up and took the weeping man in his arms, Malfoy was shocked to feel his embrace but leaned on. Harry led Malfoy to the bed and continued embracing the weeping man until they both fell asleep. Two lonely men, sleeping together without care on what the world would think, for tonight they may be lonely but they’re lonely together.  
  
  
_Underneath the pale moonlight  
Dreaming of a circus life  
Carousels and Ferris heights  
I'll be yours if you'll be mine_  
  
  
Malfoy had mixed emotions, he was torn between believing Harry and that what he was doing was true or that he was toying with him. He opened to Harry more, but when they were in public he still distances himself from Harry. Harry’s friends noticed Harry’s longing stares towards Malfoy and knew something was up. They wanted to help their friend but it was not their problem to handle so they just watched while their friend was having a war with himself. It was all a joke, that’s what Malfoy thinks, because if he truly wanted him then he would be doing something, and yet there was none. He’s a fool to think that the Chosen One would choose a Death Eater like him. And with that, all of Harry’s progress went down the drain, walls were rebuilt, and emotions were voided. It felt like there was none, to begin with.  
  
Harry’s heart sank to the floor when he felt that he was back to square one, but this time the walls were built higher and the masks were stronger. Where did he go wrong? He was doing so well and yet it feels like his work meant nothing. He looks at the man he wanted, and yet the man only turned his back at him but when the said man turned towards him, all he sees are eyes devoid of any emotion and it breaks Harry to see him like that once more.  
  
He sees Malfoy under the pale moonlight that shone in the Astronomy Tower, he approached him, Malfoy noticed and tried to walk past him but Harry held him tightly. Tears were falling from Harry’s eyes, pleading for Malfoy to stay. He stayed, and let Harry hold him. They stayed looking at the stars, but Harry wasn’t looking at the stars but to the man, he held tightly in his arms. He cupped Draco’s face and kissed him. The roller coaster of emotions ended with both men looking at each other with a smile on their faces before kissing once more.  
  
  
_'Cause I'm lonely, I'm so lonely  
If you hold me, I'll be your only  
(Are you lonely?)  
Our fingers dancing when they meet  
You seem so lonely  
(Are you lonely?)  
I'll be the only dream you seek  
So if you're lonely, no need to show me  
If you're lonely, come be lonely with me_  
  
  
Harry’s friends saw him happier, they were happy for him. He deserves to be happy, even that his happiness is with Malfoy. They were together now, that’s what’s important for Harry as he hugged and snogged Draco under the dark alcove. He did not care about what the world thinks of them, as long as he had Draco. Draco smiled at him with the softest look on his eyes, he knew that he needed to keep him forever. They might be lonely but they were lonely together.  
  
  
_Are you lonely?  
Passion is crashing as we speak  
You seem so lonely  
You're the ground my feet won't reach  
So if you're lonely  
Darling, you're glowing  
If you're lonely come be lonely with me. _  
  
  
They graduated together, Harry was happy once again. He’s still lonely but at least he is lonely together with Draco. He married him under the pale moonlight of the sky, the same sky where he saw how beautiful he was, how lonely he was like him. He sees his husband under the moonlight, he’s glowing like the first time he saw him under the night sky. They were lonely but they’re going to be lonely together.  
  
“All great and precious things are lonely.” The most precious thing that Harry found was when he was lonely, and sometimes being lonely shows us the most precious things we could ever find. And in his loneliness, he has found Draco.


End file.
